


Dream Of Rocks

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keiths mom is a good mom, Love is in the Air, M/M, Magic, Nymphs - Freeform, Oceans, Waves, does anyone even search by tags?, happy Friday people!, i rarely do, seriously who even bothers with the tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Something fishy is going on, and it’s high time Keith mans up to help out.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (voltron) -mentioned in passing, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dream Of Rocks

His dreams were weird, moving pictures of him and Shiro talking, his mother and father talking quietly as he and his brother quietly pretended to sleep on the couch, him and Pidge playing video games late into the night and lastly him and Lance wandering the beach. He didn’t remember this moment happening, and it was wrong. 

Lances smile was wrong, the bright marks of his cheeks now a glowing green and his smile was too small. He was taking yet, Keith couldn’t hear him, all he could do was watch on. He tried to stand, move, do anything, but his limbs were concrete beneath him and he wasn’t able to look away. 

“What do you say? You in?” The voice was far away and fuzzy. Lances mouth didn’t move from its mid laughter but it was his voice, Keith knew it. 

“I-“ he stuttered realizing he didn’t know what lance was even asking for. 

“Oh come on, just accept already.” The smile wasn’t displaced but it flickered if only for a second. 

“I don’t-“ 

“Come one Keith, just say yes and I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine.” He didn’t understand, this want like lance. What was happening! 

“I-I-“ 

“Come one Keith. One simple word, just say-“

“NO!” He screamed, jerking back away from the table. His momentum carried all the way onto the floor and his chair cracked beneath him. Scrambling up and onto all fours he crawled a few feet away and stopped. 

“Keith, sweetheart what’s wrong?” He squinted at the sudden new voice along with the warm hands on his shoulders. His vision was still swimming from his tumble but even he could see the familiar tiles of his family’s kitchen. 

Clenching his eyes shut he worked on steadying his breaths felt an unconditional calm wash over him. Opening his eyes he looked up at the worried face of his family along with Lances own face with blue cheeks growing like a beacon in the middle of the night. 

“Hey,” he said weakly, the corner of his mouth curling up. 

“What’s wrong, what happened.” Groaning, he attempted to stand and Shiro reached out to pull him up. 

“Not sure, still fresh, still confusing. It was like,” he paused, if only to smile at Shiro who help him sit back down onto a chair, “it was like memories danced in front of my eyes but they were wrong you know? Just like, little things. And then something weird happened and lance you-you were asking me to do something?” Krolia snapped her head over to lance who sat across from Keith, his fingers tapping each other in front of his face. 

“You did what.” Eyes widening, Keith went to explain that it wasn’t really him when lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“It obviously wasn’t actually me.” 

“He’s right, it was all wrong. You cheek things were green and the smile was wrong and the eyes and-and-Uh,” swallowing he shut up when his mother shifted her fierce gaze onto him. 

“Oh no. Please, and I’m begging you here, please tell me you didn’t see something akin to memories before hand?” Blinking, Keith shook his head and gaped at the other. 

“How did you-?” 

“Crap. Turns out I’ll have to leave much sooner than I had thought.” Keith shook his head while Lance began to stand up. 

“Wait, what’s going on.” Clicking his tongue, lance tightened a strap on his waist and ran a hand through his hair. 

“It seems we have some unwelcome visitors and I need to warn Allura as well as the rest of the tribe of their appearance.” 

“Which means?” Krolia half shouted, standing from her seat. 

“We are most likely about to be under attack. Or at least, my tribe is. You all should be fine, excuse me.” With that he lifted his head and marched out of the house. Glancing between his jacket and the door, Keith groaned and shoot out of his chair. His previous nausea forgotten, he ripped his coat off the rack and took off after his friend. Both Shiro and his mother called out after him, their voices followed him towards lance who hadn’t slowed his stride, but looked behind him at Keith with furrowed brows. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious,” he answered when he caught up to the other, “I’m making sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Lance scoffed at him but smiled all the same. 

“Says the guy who got himself stuck in a rock.” Grumbling, Keith knocked his shoulder with Lances and they marched on in relative silence. They had long since left the sanctum of the backyard and now approached the waters edge. Where as Keith stopped before the water could touch his toes, Lance kept on until he was knees deep, only then did he start fading away. Eyes widening, Keith ran forwards, forgetting the oceans tides, and stood next to Lance. Upon reaching out to grab the others wrist, his surroundings shifted and rock surrounded him at every turn until it formed the familiar formations of the cove. 

“Woah...” despite Keith being unable to see it, Lance paused his death march to smile fondly at Keith. “I’ll never get tired of seeing this place.” 

“I know right. Now come on, they’re probably looking for me by now.” Nodding, Keith trailed behind lance. He had mostly stuck near the ocean when he visited, but now they were traveling further in, not towards the ocean, but more into the rock paths. Climbing up stair-like rocks, Keith was falling behind. His eyes still dropped the slightest bit and his feet hurt pounding on the ground. 

He still kept on going though, this place was too beautiful not to inspect with every breath he desperately pulled in. Though they were but rocks, they were pitch black with small lines of purple traveling through their cracks. Smiling he watched as his feet wandered over the color until he ran into the back of his companion. 

Whispering an apology, Lance hummed and scooted aside to reveal where they were. Eyes widening, Keith looked up at the rock entrance surrounded by a rainbow of colors peeking through the cracks of it, blinding him from anything else that was around him. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as y-anyway,” clearing his throat, Lance shook his head and started going forwards again, “we need to go inside.” 

Nodding Keith took another second to stare at it before moving to stand behind lance who began to shove at the rock until it budged and rolled out of the way. Inside a lite hallway awaited them. Lance looked behind him and shot Keith a smile. “Want me to hold you’re hand?” 

“Want me to hold yours?” Despite the banter, they both ended up gripping the others hand tight as they moved through the passageway. 

“Lance!” A voice called out ahead of them and they sped up a bit to meet Allura halfway. 

“Allura? What’s wrong?” She waved her hand at his worried voice. 

“Oh, there’s just some Zarkang minion here talking to my father. Though I was starting to worry as to where you were now I know I shouldn’t have. Hello Keith.” Smiling, Keith waved at her but didn’t miss the way her eyes searched behind him in the shadows. 

“Anyways though, follow me.” Voices were loud as they fought ahead of them. He glanced over at Lance at the same time he did and they both silently sped up to match Allura’s speed until they arrived into a room full of people. Every one of them had the colored patches on their cheeks in every color imaginable. 

The one that stood out the most was a man in the middle of the room, he stood in front of another more roundish man dressed in solely black colors along with dark purple streaks through certain sections. His hair was bleach white and his features pinged something in his mind that placed him as familiar, though he couldn’t tell why. 

The argument he was having with the other man did not quiet at their entrance, but everyone else’s did. Lance didn’t wait but squeezed Keith’s hand before letting go and walking across the room along side Allura. Mouth falling open, Keith watched him for a second before scrambling after him. Eyes shifting from side to side faster than his brain could process the data he kept his eyes on anything that moved until standing next to lance. 

“Sir,” Lance began, interrupting whatever conversation they had going on, “I need to speak with you.” 

“What is it lance, I’m in the middle of-“ 

“It happened.” Whoever he was shut up and the man he’d been talking to shifted on his feet. 

“And how would you know that. You have some kind of magical thing that tells you if-“ 

“No.” Lance said, effectively making him shut up by tilting his head up and staring down at him. 

“I was with them when it happened. Alfred, this is Keith.” All eyes shifted to him as Keith nodded to them with an awkward wave. Alfred looked over at Keith with something akin to respect. 

“As in-“ 

“Yep!” Frowning, Keith glanced between the two. 

“And you’re truly sure that what he experienced was the work of the Zarkang.” 

“Absolutely.” The man besides Keith whom he’d still not learned the name of began sputtering. 

“That is absurd! We would never try to gain the soul of a nymphs friend! Never.” 

“Who said anything about taking my soul!” Keith cried, brows furrowed. He still had no idea what was happening but at this point, he was more concerned about how angry his mom was going to be when he got back than worried about what this guy could do. 

“Keith is exactly right, none of us said you’re tribe was attempting to pull another souls trade for, as you know, it has been shut down and illegal in the mythic regions to practice.” 

“Uh,” he muttered, backing away the slightest bit while looking at every face in the room ten people a second, “of course we knew that.” Lance stepped forwards as if to grab him but Alfred moved his arm and blocked Keith’s friend. 

“But..it wouldn’t be the-the worst thing in the world if we did, just onc-“ ducking under the mans arm, Lance surged forwards and gripped the man by the collar of his robes, lifting him into the air. 

“I think it’s high time we had a little chat, don’t you think.” Alfred moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as two more grabbed the weasel guy and dragged him off. Keith watched as it happened with a wide mouth and wider eyes. As they dragged him away, something fell from the folds and rolled towards Lance. Reaching out Keith snatched the others shoulder and jerked him back into his chest. 

“Keith, what are you-“ 

“What is that thing.” Lance went from looking at Keith’s face to staring where he pointed and gasped. 

“Magic fainter.” Scrounging his face, Keith looked at lance. 

“What’s a magic feather?” 

“Magic fainter, they’re like mortal land mines but much, much more deadly.” 

“And this ones set to go off?” Nodding Lance called out to Allura who walked over and took one look at the ball on the floor, nodded, and went to work immediately on fixing it. As she worked silently, Keith watched until a hand became intertwined with his own. Glancing down at the hand before flooring the arm to its owner and meeting Lances eyes. He winked at Keith and held a finger to his mouth before pulling him towards the exit. Hands still intertwined, the pair climbed further up the rocks. 

“So, I just almost lost my soul.” Laughing, Lance bumped their shoulders together once again. 

“Yep, but you must have a very strong will to have not been tricked by their fakery.” 

“Nah, I just know you better than they do.” Smiling, they kept on walking until they stood atop a pair of rocks looking over the ocean. 

“It’s amazing.” Lance nodded next to him and smiled. 

“I feel like I’m in the lion king.” Laughing they sat down and leaned against one another, content with the silence surrounding them.  
“You know, one of these days we really are going to need to just set those two up.” Lance nodded with Keith’s words. 

“Absolutely, if Shiro’s longing looks don’t stop soon I’m going to strangle him.” Lance laughed, his head falling on Keith’s shoulder.

“So,” Lance began, breaking the fragile silence they had created, “I was wondering if you’d like to go out some time. For diner. With me. On a date.” 

“Oh? Where’s you’re one liner now?” scoffing at Keith, Lance punched his shoulder. 

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, so am I, I would love to go out on a date with you, under one condition though.” Lance scooted away to look Keith in the eye with the half smile of Keith’s dreams, not a false premise but a real promise. 

“Shoot.”

“We have to go and do something normal, like get a burger.” Grinning like a mad man, Keith reaches out a hand and waited until Lance gripped it back. 

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands*
> 
> Ah, the end. What a bitter time, this fic was been something I started on a whim and grew into this and I couldn’t be prouder. To those who stuck it out, I thank you. To those who just got here to binge this sucker, I thank you for giving it a chance. 
> 
> It’s sad to say goodbye to this series, but one happy to have been allowed the opera unity to share it with any of you. 
> 
> As always, friends, thank you for reading and I hope you and your family are well.


End file.
